Snow Globe
by csouthard11
Summary: Blossom has been waiting for Brick to come back for her, like he promised, but Dexter has other plans, hurtful plans of lust and rape. One-shot BlossomXBrick with mentions of BubblesXBoomer and ButtercupXButch


Blossom sighs and looks down at the snow globe in her hand, it had been a gift from Brick on their first date. They went to Disney world and he bought it there.

On the inside there's a tiny mickey mouse standing in front of the Disney castle, and when you shake it slitter flies around inside the glass dome.

"He's not coming back you know." A voice from the door says, a voice Blossom registers as Dexter, a boy from her school.

"You can't know that Dexter. You can't possibly know that. He's going to come back. He promised he would." She says, pulling the globe closer to her chest and holding it over her heart.

"He's been gone for a year, he's not coming back. Now why don't you reconsider my offer Blossom, it's still on the table." He walks towards her with lustful eyes.

The 'offer' he's talking about was a date, he'd been asking her out every day since Brick and his brothers moved to city-ville, but she always said no, because Brick promised that after a year, when he turned 18, he and his brothers would return for her and her sisters. His 18th birthday was three months ago though, and no sign of him has been anywhere.

"Dexter." she sighs. "I can't, I've told you before that I don't love you, it doesn't mean anything to date someone unless you actually have feelings for them!" She finishes angrily.

"Blossom." He pins her to the wall and sticks a needle quickly into her arm causing a slight tingling feeling to spread through her body. "I have enough feelings for the both of us, and one of them happens to be deep lust." He says, getting his lips close to her ear. "My friends, Mike and Mitch, share the same feelings for your sisters. Now we've found a way to make you share those feelings.

He grabs her shirt and rips it off, and she tries to use her laser eyes to burn his arm, but nothing happens.

Dexter smiles. "I invented a liquid that temporarily, at least I think temporarily, removes your powers. If you'd just feel me once time in the most intimate of ways, I'm sure you'll return my feelings."

As soon as he finishes his sentence, almost as if on Que, Bubble's screams can be heard from her room next door.

"Bubbles!" Blossom screams, struggling desperately under Dexter firm grasp as he chuckles and places his right hand over the strap of her bra, attempting to unhook it with only that hand.

She screams as she tries everything she can to get his body off of hers, tears flowing down her face while all he does is smile.

She closes her eyes but still tried, unsuccessfully, to stop Dexter, who her dad had trusted into their house as his lab assistant, from raping her in her own room.

Out of nowhere a crash is heard from the direction of Blossom's window, and in a second Dexter's weight is lifted off of her.

With her eyes still closed tight she hears Dexter cry out in pain, and at the same time she hears a cracking noise and angry growls.

She can hear the same from the room beside her and she thinks that her sisters and her must have guardian angels of some kind that were here to save them.

"Blossom." she hears the angels voice, but her eyes won't open, even though the voice sounds so familiar.

She tries to force her eyes open and finally manages, her body must've shut itself down from the fear of being raped.

When her eyes finally register, and she's sure what shes seeing is real and not just a figment of her imagination, she gasps at the face directly over hers.

"Brick." She whispers, her eyes widening from yet another shock, seeing her long-lost boyfriend back in her room again.

"Are you okay?" He ask angrily "Did he hurt you in any way!?" He lifts her arms and turns her body around checking for a bruise or scratch of any kind.

Once he's satisfied he goes to her closet and pulls out a pink top with a white and black flower on the middle and throws it to her.

After she puts it on her eyes travel to the floor where a blood trail, however faint, leads from the center of the room all the way to the window.

"Brick . . .What are you doing here?" Blossom asks, still trying to get over the shock of seeing him here.

He looks at her confused. "Blossom. I told you I was coming back for you. I'm kinda late because I've been trying to get a job and a house and a car so we can have an amazing life together. The kind of life you deserve. My brothers were doing the same for your sisters, and we just put down some money on a big house, we were comming to get you and I saw that IDIOT on top of you and" he stops, growling at the window. "I should've killed him." he says, his eyes glowing.

Blossom places her hand on his arm and buries her face in his chest. "I was so scared Brick! He took away my powers and there was nothing I could do and-" Brick cuts her off.

"He took your powers? How?" He asks looking at her worriedly, both of his hands on her arms.

She looks on the bed where the needle still lies, completely empty of the liquid that had taken Blossom's powers.

"He said it was temporary though." She says, her eyes still filled with tears, as he pulls her back to his chest and holds her.

"I'm so sorry Blossom." He whispers to her. "I should've came three months ago, I shouldn't have waited. I am so sorry."

Blossom pulls away from him and looks to the table where she had set the snow globe, but it was no longer there. Her eyes flow onto the floor and she gasps when she sees the globe smashed on the ground. It must have happened when Dexter was attacking her.

Brick follows her gaze and frowns where he sees the snow globe broken on the carpeted floor.

"Well." He says placing his arms around her. "I guess we'll have to go back again and get you a new one." He says kissing the top of her head. "but right now, lets go to the professes so he can check you out, make sure whatever he did to you really is temporary."

He picks her up and walks out of her room and down to the lab where they see her sisters and his brothers already down there with the professes.

Today may have been filled with terrible things, but it taught Blossom some things. Brick won't always be there, but he'll be there when she's in trouble, and he really does love her. He even got a job for her, something he'd never wanted to do, and that Bricks love for her is just as strong as hers is for him.

(A/N So I really liked how this story started out, but by the end I really hated it.)


End file.
